Selfish
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn is selfish, but she's willing to change for Rachel.


There are only 5 things Quinn Fabray has ever cared about.

1. Herself.

2. Beth.

3. Bacon.

4. Her popularity, Cheerios spot, and good looks.

5. And, last but not least, Rachel Berry.

It was a cold, dreary day in Lima. Quinn ran to her car, holding her books above her head. Her blond hair had grown back to its original length, and she was back on the Cheerios. She silently cursed for forgetting her jacket that morning.

She had started her car and turned on the heat, holding her wet hands in front of the air vent. She reached up, smoothing down the wet hair on top of her head, that was matted down. She sighed. She would have to straighten her wavy hair tonight, since the rain made it go from pin straight to all wavy, and Coach Sylvester made all Cheerios have straight hair.

Quinn sighed. She had just started to start the car up when she heard a voice. "Quinn, wait!"

Quinn turned around in her seat, looking out the window in the back. Rachel Berry, her sort of friend, was running towards her. Rachel was dressed in one of her outrageous outfits, and was wearing a yellow beret. She knocked on the window.

Quinn leaned over, undoing the lock. Rachel pulled the door open, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a ride home?" Rachel asked. "My car is in the shop. I walked here this morning, but obviously I can't walk home in these conditions, and my gay dads are away on a mini vacation to kick start the long weekend."

"Sure," Quinn replied. She then started up the car, and began to drive to Rachel's house.

"So, what's up?" Rachel asked, after five awkward minutes. "Have you talked to Shelby and Beth at all since they moved?"

"Of course not. After what I said and tried to do? Shelby doesn't want me near Beth, and personally, I don't blame her.

"Well, you were not in your right mind, Quinn. You haven't been for three years now."

Quinn didn't respond, she just focused on the stretch of road in front of her. She feared if she looked at Rachel or tried to speak, she would cry. And she was sick of crying, sick of acting all vulnerable in front of people.

Finally, they pulled up in front of Rachel's house. "You really should come into my house, Quinn," Rachel suggested. "To wait out the storm."

"But…"

"I have hot chocolate."

"Well…"

"And I'll make bacon if you want."

Quinn sighed. "I guess," she said. "But this doesn't mean we're friends. Not at all."

"Not at all," Rachel echoed.

The two girls jumped out of Quinn's car, and ran as fast as they could to Rachel's front door. Rachel dug around for her key, and quickly unlocked the front door. They tumbled into the living room.

"Make yourself at home," Rachel said. "Do you want some dry clothes, Quinn?"

"No, I'm fine." Quinn would never, ever wear Rachel's animal sweaters or polka dot dresses, no matter how wet and cold she was. It was a sin against fashion.

"Well, at the very least, let me get you a towel." Rachel disappeared up the stairs. She quickly grabbed a white, fluffy, thick towel for Quinn. She threw it down the stairs. Quinn caught it, and began to dry her hair and her uniform. She had goosebumps all up and down her arms and legs.

Rachel got to work in the kitchen, making hot chocolate and bacon (a very strange combination.) Quinn sat at the kitchen table, watching Rachel hurry around the room.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Quinn asked. "I feel weird just sitting here while I watch you do all the work."

"No, thanks," Rachel replied. "I'm fine by myself. And besides, you're a guest."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Okay." Rachel slid a plate of bacon in front of Quinn, and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled, and began to dig in.

"So, what's been going on lately, Quinn?"

Quinn frowned. "Not much," she replied.

Rachel looked down. "Not much has been going on in my life, either," she replied. "Thankfully, there's been no drama."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded.

Rachel looked at Quinn's face, and then she noticed something. _Woah, _she thought. _When did Quinn get so beautiful? _She had never noticed how beautiful the blond girl truly was.

The two girls stared at each other from across the table, and it clicked in their minds at the same time: they loved each other. They were destined to be together.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to," Rachel murmured.

"I want to," Quinn said, with sudden, passionate desire. She leaned across the table, her lips brushing against Rachel's. Quinn had been searching all her life for the man of her dreams, her true love. She had never truly loved Finn, she was just dating him because he was the quarterback of the football team and she was cheer captain and it just the right thing to do, everyone expected the two to go out. Even when Quinn had been pregnant, she had never truly loved Finn, even though she kept him hanging on with her lies and lived in his house when she was kicked out by her parents. She had just stayed with him because he was the best choice for her developing baby. She had never loved Puck, either, even though she had slept with him. She was feeling fat that day, and was upset that Finn had broken a date with her to hang out with Rachel. At the time, Quinn thought she was upset because she loved Finn and was jealous of Rachel, but knew she knew that she loved Rachel and had been jealous of Finn. The wine coolers hadn't helped her situation, either. And Sam... she never felt affectionate towards him either. He was basically Finn 2.0. She was only with him because it was the appropriate thing to do.

She had never really truly understood true love. She didn't get why people made such a fuss about it. What was so special about it? Quinn had always been an independent person. In fact, legend had it that the first phrase out of Quinn's mouth was, "I do it myself!"

But now... she loved Rachel, and she knew Rachel loved her back. "What about Finn?" Quinn asked, pulling away. "It's..." Rachel took a deep breath. "He'll understand when I break it off." Quinn giggled at the thought of what Finn would do when he found out his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend were gay for each other.

"It'll be all right," Rachel said. "Everything will be alright."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
